47th Hunger Games
by Marik 18
Summary: 26 years before Katniss Everdeen steps foot into the arena, another pair from District 12 are sent to fight for their lives. But what happens when it is found out that they are in love? An old concept, I know, just work with me for this one. It starts off slow, but it does pick up. I promise. I do not own any of the content. Please leave comments.
1. Chapter 1

RODESY AND MARIK INC.  
The 47th Hunger Games  
His and Her Words

Rodesy and Marik  
1/12/2013

The Hunger Games, the event that every kid lives in fear for, even for Xavier Miller and Zana Evermore. Both have feared the Hunger Games and soon realize they know just how much more afraid they can become. A life for a life. Love for love. The ones who know about them will never forget about whom they are and who will never be able to escape the power of chance and love. This is no ordinary love story or Hunger Games this has more than just love and fear, it has easy death of hope, truth, and much more.

Chapter One  
Z: "Living the Life of District 12"

Everything felt as if it was all in slow motion. Lying down next to Xavier while all I see is blood surrounding us everywhere. Tears were in both our eyes while Xavier crawls to my side lays his head at my bleeding stomach and whispers in tears, "I'm so sorry. I tried to protect you as best as I could." He crawls up to me and holds my face and kisses my forehead. Tears rushing down our faces from the pain and sadness of what's happening right here, right now. This is the most pain I have ever encountered but it's all going to be over soon...  
(Three weeks before)  
Twelve, thirteen, fourteen, counting is mostly the only thing that can remind me of the time everything was normal and better. Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, but then I remember what I'm counting. "Eighteen. Eleven birds and seven squirrels to trade and keep for dinner." I said to myself. I close the net I made around the animals and sling it over my shoulder and endured the pain from the bag crushing the arrows onto my back…I've endured worse anyways. Grabbed my bow and began to head back to the borders. Before I started walking back to the borders, sling. I dropped the animals in time to dodge to the right and catch the knife heading towards my head.  
"Wow," I jolted from Xavier's voice and sling the knife at him. He caught the knife right in front of his scarred face and chuckled. "Looks like you had a good day Z."  
"You scared me X!" I yelled at him, "I'm lucky enough we both have fast reflexes," I pouted. I smiled a sly smile and mutter, "Even though I still could get you if I wanted," Xavier chuckles as he puts his knife away. "And yes, I just made a new bow and sharpened all of my arrows last night, so I'm getting whatever I can before tomorrow." I said. "Would have been better if you would've come along. Could have saved me some trouble if you would've set your amazing traps," I chuckled, "Plus, I also just love watching your knife skills when you want to show off even more." I said, than quickly gripped two arrows at hand and shot both at the same time straight to him. I can see him smile and catch both with his right scarred hand.  
"Nice try," he laughed, "You are never going to give up trying to get rid of me, will you?" I smiled at his question. "Why do you want to get rid of me so soon? So you can save the trouble of killing me later in our lives?" He chuckled tossing the arrows back at me. "Oh honey" he says with a high baby talk as he walked to me, "You can try, but I seriously doubt you can get rid of me even if you tried."  
"Still not fair." I pouted, "You can have fun, but I can't," I leaned into the kiss he was already reaching for. I looked into his deep brown eyes and smiled.  
"Yeah well," he said pulling out one of his knives, "no matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to get rid of you either." he smiled his cocky smile. "Besides this baby right here," he says showing his father's old well sharpened knife, with well carved structure and engravings in the blade, "I'm saving for tomorrow. Don't want to be unprepared, when we hunt, just because of a reaping." he said twirling the knife around his fingers. I giggled at his words and played with his dark, brown hair just longer than an inch and spiked to the middle. I reach for another kiss and this time it lasted longer. The sensation of his warm skin against mine is the most peace I can find in my life... in our life. When the kiss broke I traced his three scars that went from his right eyebrow all the way down to his left side of his chin. I kiss the part of the scar on his nose and smiled when he rubbed his nose against mine. He gently grabs my hands and kisses the many scars on my arms and hands. He reaches up and gently plays with my shoulder length, jet black hair. He looks into my light, brown eyes and kisses my eyelids. He traces my scars on my arms and grips my hands as he slowly places them on his face and neck. The memory we both have from our scars, runs through my mind, and I can tell it's running through his as well. He places his forehead on mine, cups my face with both of his hands, and breathes deeply, as do I. He kisses my forehead and we snap back to reality.  
I smiled and rubbed my nose against his and asked in my little voice that always made him melt in my arms and eyes. "Can you at least help me take this to the peacekeepers?"  
He smiled and said "Anything for my fiancé," while placing a soft peck on my cheek.  
After pushing, shoving, and playing around, he grabs the net of animals and we both started walking back to district twelve borders.  
"What took you so long to get here?" I asked.  
"I went to the bakery to see what we can trade with them." X says.  
"What do they want?"  
"They are willing to trade a couple of loaves of bread for a few birds and squirrels. Just wish we had a deer than we can have the whole store" He winked at me and smiled the sweet smile that this time makes me melt in his eyes.  
"Well, we still have a few minutes before we have to head back in time before the good items with the black market and peacekeepers get taken. Want to see if I can get a good size deer?" I asked in plead.  
He raises his eyebrow and slowly says, "I don't know."  
"Come on, real quick, we need all the food we can get today. We won't be able to until dark tomorrow. And you know we rarely find anything at night. Please?" I pleaded and made the 'puppy eyes' that always makes him give in to anything I say.  
"Oh, alright, real quick, but I don't think we can find a deer quick enough." He said placing the net of animals down.  
"Wanna bet?" I challenged.  
I giggled at his face of acceptance and closed my eyes. I tried to listen for anything that can give me a lead to any direction. Then I heard a sound do north. I opened my eyes and started walking toward the direction. I crouch down and waited. Three. Two. One. I thought and soon a deer popped out. I look back at Xavier and smiled a cocky smile to show off. He rolled his eyes and signed to me using old sign language we learn when we were little, 'Just get it over with already, I'm hungry.' I silently giggled and took out an arrow. I aimed it with my stomach to the ground, using my elbow for support, facing my bow on its side and waited. Just when the deer turned its head, thump, I shoot the arrow right through its temples. Easy, quick, and painless kill for me and the deer.  
"So are you going to carry that?" Xavier asked sarcastically, "Because I still have this net of animals over here." I shove his shoulder jokingly. He laughs and runs to go and get the deer. He comes back with it on his shoulders as if it weighed nothing, which seems legit given how toned and thick he is. "Seems about 200 or 220 pounds to me. This baby should get us some good bread. Maybe even fresh out the oven." he patted the back of the deer and smiled to me.  
"Well I hope so," I reach and yank out my arrow, "either fresh out or make it on the spot." I joked and we both started laughing. "Come on; let's go see how Everdeen is doing at the creek. He's still learning." I said as I cleaned my arrow and place it back with the others. I kiss Xavier again as I started heading to the near, by creek.  
Everdeen is an eleven-year-old boy me and X are teaching how to hunt and fish and survive on in the forest. He's the little brother of Abigail, a woman we met a few years ago. We always pass by her house on the way to the peacekeepers, and she loves having us over for company and helping her feed and take care of her 5 children since her husband was always in the mines. We have known her for a while because we've hunted for a while. Her little brother lives with her since their mother died and father in also in the mines. He became interested in our skills and what we were able to catch so he wanted to learn and Abigail didn't mind at all. He likes to be called by his last name, Everdeen, because his mother named him his first name, and he says it hurts to hear it in another person voice. Sp to us and his sister, he's known as Everdeen. He's been learning archery for 2 years now and he's greatly improved in his archery skills, and is now learning Bow fishing, fishing with a bow.  
When we arrived at the creek you can strongly tell Everdeen is still learning. He stands on the edge covered in mud with 4 fishes in his net and look for more. He aims and hits one fish, but when he tries to pull it out, the fish over powers him and pulls him into the water. X and I laugh at his defeat of strength from a fish. He wrestles with a fish and soon he's covered in the mud from the edge of the creek. He throws the fish to the grass and it finally gives.  
"Wow," X chuckles, "that was a mean one." He says sarcastically, reaching for the six inch skinny fish. "I'd say he's a killer in the creek." He jokes. Everdeen frowns and slumps down in shame.  
"Oh stop it X, he did well, today." I said yanking the fish from him. "You did pretty well today Everdeen."  
"Thanks Zana, I was able to catch four…well five today." He says with a small smile holding the fishes up in success.  
"I see, but," I said, taking the fish off the arrow, "when you try to reel it in, you want to make sure you dig your heels into the hard ground instead of the muddy ground." I point to the edge of the creek. "That way you won't get defeated by a monster like this." I joked as I handed him the fish.  
"Yes, ma'am." He says as he puts the fish in the net with the others.  
"Alright, we need to start heading back before the good products are taken." X says. "And once we get back to your sister's house, you need to wash yourself off." He said rubbing the mud off of Everdeen's head.  
"Yes, sir." He says with a chuckle.  
"OK well let's go." I said, and we all start heading towards the borders of the district.  
When we enter district twelve, I look around and see my home, District Twelve. Some homes completely destroyed, children playing with a piece of cloth and a rocks, woman trying to feed and care as much as they could for their children, and men heading to work in the mines. We started walking toward the peacekeepers but we stop at Abigail's house, as always we find time to bring her food, maybe cook some with her. We always walked by her home every day on our way to the peacekeepers, and since we've known her and provided for her and her little brother, we've built a kind of like a sister bond with her. We said hi as we dropped of Everdeen and noticed she had her new baby already. We didn't see her yesterday and now I know why. She was the person who helped my family go through the fences without getting caught. We stopped and gave her two birds and two squirrels as we always do, but I couldn't help but want to hold her baby girl. She smiles and hands her baby to me. I hold the baby in my arms and gently talk sweetly to her.  
"Oh, my. She's a big one." I said softly petting the baby's hand.  
"Yes, she's quick the healthy other." Abigail said, placing the animals in a bag on the side of the house. She turns and sees Everdeen with the net of fishes. "Wow, you caught more today," she says reaching for the net of fishes.

"When are you planning on having children?" Abigail asked. I held the baby's hand and whisper.  
"When I seem it to be time." I smiled to the baby.  
"Well I wish I have a granddaughter like you. What would you want to name your future daughter?" she asked.  
I looked to Xavier and smiled. We both turned to her and said together. "Katniss."  
She smiled at the name and said, "Perfect name for the child for you two." I smiled at her words and gave her baby girl back. We began to walk again and waved goodbye just when Abigail said, "May the odds be ever in your favor, sweet angels." Her words settle in my stomach. She sounded like my mother when I had dreamed of about her coming to me in the middle of the night to say those words to me, before I saw the explosion that took her away.  
When we are out of sight and sound of Abigail I hold onto X's hand and whisper, "Do you think it's going to be me?" He stops in his tracks and turns to me.  
"Don't think about it Zana. Just because the woman sounded like your mother doesn't mean it's a sign. We haven't been picked since we turned twelve and we are not going to now." He slightly whispered.  
"Do you know how many times our name is in the cup Xavier? The odds have been in our favor for years, I think it's done 'being in our favor'," I air quoted.  
"I know Z," he whispered and brought me to his chest with his free arm and hugged me, "just don't let it get to you. My fiancé shouldn't be worried about a stupid reaping." he said rubbing my back. "I'm here for you always." he muttered in my shoulder as I hugged him back. He kiss my shoulder that partially has the three scars I have, running from my right shoulder to the left side of my ribs. Using the scars to prove his words to me. While hugging, I felt something poking my chest and notice his necklace.  
"What's that?" I said reaching for the necklace. Xavier helps me pull it out and notice what it was. It was our fathers' and his mother's wedding bands. "Why do you have them with you?" I asked.  
Xavier smiled and poked my necklace, "Why do you have your mother's rings when I gave you my mother's engagement ring for you to wear?" I blushed and understood what he meant. We just can't part with the rings since it's almost all we have left of our parents.  
"Plus, this way when we finally decide to get married officially under the District Twelve ceremonial night of love, the bands won't be far to get." he smiled and kissed my shoulder again. I smiled, tucked our necklaces back in our shirts, and hugged him again tightly. When I finally let go, we started walking to the peacekeepers hand at hand.  
Zana Evermore and Xavier Miller, my fiancé's name and mine are well known names with peacekeepers and the district. We were the best of friends since birth, as we think. The oldest picture we have of us is when we were little toddlers playing in the mud. We don't have siblings, so we had a brother sister bond for the longest. We were never apart, we honestly hated being apart from each other. Only when we had to go home to sleep is when we'll sometimes allow us to be apart. Sometimes we would stay in each other's homes because we would love to stay up late and watch the stars. We would love to listen to our fathers telling stories of the underground mines and play simple games together as if our lives couldn't be any more perfect as long as we are together as a family. Our fathers were always making fun of us, saying we might as well get married now since we can't even eat without us being next to each other. Our fathers worked in the mines most of the time, but when they weren't mining, they taught us how to hunt in their woods, now ours. Our mothers would always make the biggest feast a kid in district twelve can ask for. They can always cook with whatever we could get, squirrels, birds, non poisonous frogs, fish from the lake, deer, or even bugs we found to be quite delicious when you have nothing else. Ever since we can remember, our dinner was always the best tasting food we can have, no matter what it was that day. Our hunting helped us survive greatly even for two families. Even though district twelve is broken and barley alive, our families worked together to keep each other alive. We couldn't ask for more than ting helped us survive greatly even for two families. Even though district twelve is broken and barley alive, our families worked together to keep each other alive. We couldn't ask for more than what we had, not until one day everything fell apart. Ever since then we survived off each other. Survived off hunting, cooking, sewing, and other skills we are thankful for our parents to have taught us. Even though we had plenty to hunt we still needed more than the peacekeepers can give and for us to hunt. So, when we turned twelve our names started out over 15 times in the cup, now our names are close to 64 times in the cup. We haven't been selected for the Hunger Games and we are hoping we never do. Until our children need us, we are pushing our luck and staying positive we are never going to be picked. Luckily we decided to not get officially married until the time is right. We have been together since birth, dating since seven-years-old, and engaged for a few months, using his mother's ring.  
When we reached the peacekeepers, we only kept three birds and tree squirrels for ourselves, and traded the rest for some tread, few veggies, and more so. When we got back to X's home since mine is completely destroyed, we set up for dinner, our only meal for the whole day. I cooked the bird and squirrel, while X cooked the veggies, given kisses every now and then. We set up the table as we always do, thinking our parents were with us. Chair at each end for X's parents since this is their home, two chairs on both side one side for my parents and the other for us. We joined hands and said our grace.  
"Dear Lord, we thank you for this food. Please let our mothers and fathers join us for our supper as we have always dined together. Protect us from the way of nature's deaths in ways we do not see. Give us the strength to keep surviving together. Amen." we both said together since we always say the same prayer every night. We ate slowly, enjoying the food like it was our last, we don't want to eat too quickly since it's our only food a day and we savor this food since most of our district can't eat the way we do. They live in fear of going against capital laws. X and I decided we live the way we wanted because we have nothing to lose, not until we decide to have children, but sometimes we have fear about that. We planned to leave and runaway and live in the woods, but we can't part with our home no matter what comes in our way. Leaving district borders everyday is our way of surviving but no matter the feeling of freedom, we always miss home.  
After eating, I cleaned the table and kitchen while X washed dishes as much as he can with a drop of soap and little clean water. My favorite moment of everyday is when I finish early enough to hold Xavier from behind while he washes. I lean my forehead on his back, relax, and feel at peace. I can hear him finishing, but as always he doesn't want to move away from this moment.  
"Always my favorite moment of the day," Xavier said placing his arms over mine.  
"Mine too," I giggled. We reluctantly separated long enough to change and lay in bed. I curled up next to him as he puts his arms around me.  
"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he whispers.  
"I think so. I mean after years of not getting pick, I can't put my faith in chance," I said holding his hand in mine.  
"You can always put your faith in me."  
"I know but you can't take my name out of the cup."  
"No, but I know I don't want to lose you. I can't live without you."  
"Promise something." I said looking up in his eyes. "Promise to not volunteer. "  
"But I can't-" I leaned in and kiss him before he can finish. When the kiss broke I pleaded.  
"Please. You know I can't live without you either. If I get picked I will try my hardest to come back to you. No matter the odds or dangers, I will come back," I look in his eyes and waited. I can see understatement in his eyes and also assurance.  
"I promise to not volunteer, and I also promise if I get picked I will come back home. I'll come back to you. I love you."  
"I love you" We kissed in the most intimate and loving way we can show each other, knowing no matter what we will come home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

X: "Demons and Angels"

_I smiled up to my mother. She leaned down and gave me a kiss on my forehead. I looked over to Zana, my best friend, giggling next to her father. I ran over to her in time to hear the ending of the story. I sat on the floor. "And then your father, Xavier, decided it would be a good idea to get on the back of the deer. The poor creature started bucking hard." Her father started laughing. "You father must have flown at least 15 ft. before he hit the ground." My father was chuckling from the story. I ran to his side. "Did you really ride a deer daddy?" He looked down at me. "Yes. And I must say." He looked over at my mother. "Second most intense ride of my life." Zana's parents started laughing. My mother looked upset given that her cheeks turned a bright pink. Neither I nor Zana understood what they meant, so I turned to my father and asked him, "What was your most intense ride, dad?" He started chuckling again, and then said, "I once met this wild creature who was very beautiful. I being the brave fool I am, I snuck up on it and tried riding it." He looked at my mother, who looked back at him with the same love she always did. "The creature bucked so hard I fell off so exhausted from the struggle."_

_I smiled and asked if I could find a creature to give me a ride. Everyone just laughed a little. "Maybe you've already found it." I was confused, but then my parents disappeared. "Dad? Mom?" I looked around the house. My mom was in the kitchen, making something. Just then, Zana busted in, changed from the little girl I just saw. She had the scars on her arms from that day. I was so confused. "Xavier. Hurry up. We've got to go hunting." I looked around and found my knife. It was simple. No decorations. Just a knife that my father bought for me on my birthday. I sheathed it, grabbed my traps, and headed out the door. I called back to my mom that we'd be back soon, and she and I headed to the woods._

_The hunting was really good. Several squirrels, a few fish, rabbits galore, and even a raccoon. That was when Zana signed me to shut up. I looked and I saw the deer. Zana pulled the drawstring, took her breath, and… We fell. The earthquake hit us hard. The arrow flew off completely. I looked to Zana. "Are you ok?" "Yeah. What happened?" That's when the alarms went off in the district. I lost all the blood in my face. We both raced back to the district fence, all our kills forgotten._

_We ran as hard as we could, pumping our fists to get the mine. When we got there, I finally saw my father and Z's father come out of the mine. My mother and Z's mother rushed to them, asking them if they were ok. We stayed back because we weren't called. When our parents finally made sure the other was ok and not hurt, they called for us. I took a deep breath of relief. I spoke to soon._

_A second explosion blew me back. I landed on my back, with Z landed seconds after me right by me where she was standing. A loud and high pitched ringing was in my ears. I sat up and shook my head to get this ringing out of my ears. I reached up to my ears, and felt something warm and wet. I pulled my hand away and saw my blood. My own blood, I assumed. I looked around for my parents. I called for them again and again and again. I looked in circles when I finally found them. Or at least, pieces of them._

_I saw my parents blown to absolute pieces. The explosion blew them from the entrance and blew them apart. I fell onto my knees, putting my hands into the pools of blood coming from my mom and dad. To say I was in shock was an understatement. I called for them again and again, tears streaming down my face. I felt someone grab me, trying to pull me away. I fought as hard as I could, pulling my knife out and stabbing whoever grabbed me in his leg. I ran back to my parents. I found his wedding ring clenched in his fist. I looked to them and saw that even in death they still looked at each other in complete love._

"_Xavier!" I heard Zana scream. I turned around to see a screen. The same screen where she and I saw the Games every year. Except she wasn't in the room with me, but in the Games. I rushed to the screen, and watched in horror as my fiancé ran for her life from what I could only assume were the Careers. I roared, unable to help her fight. She kept running till she was caught into a natural canyon. I watched as the Career's closed their circle of death closer and closer around her. "Guess your hubby can't save you this time."_

_I watched as Zana roared her own battle cry, tears on her eyes. She managed to take out both from District 1 before the girl from two, a 16 year old, got her in the back. I felt the blade stick home in my own body. I watched as the girl from two stabbed Zana in the back at least 20 times. When Zana collapsed, she muttered her last words. "I love you." Then the girl from two kicked her in the head, snapping her neck, and killing her instantly._

I sat up quickly, roaring in fear, anger, frustration, and hatred. My father's knife gleamed in the moonlight, fully unsheathed and ready to kill anyone what dared attack Zana.

"Xavier?" I turned quickly, knife ready for a fight. Z lay there, still groggy from sleep. "What's wrong?" I took several deep breaths. Finally, after relaxing and trying to convince myself that it was only a bad dream, I said, "Nothing. Just a nightmare. Go back to bed." She pulled me closer to her, softly asking with her actions that I stay and sleep with her. I consented, and against my better judgment, went back to sleep.

_I was in our best meeting spot in the woods. The creek was still flowing gently past. I looked around, and waited for the nightmare to begin. Instead of a monsters and death, I saw Zana coming to me with young children coming towards me. I noticed my mother's wedding bands on her finger. I waited for them. The boy ran to me, calling daddy on his way. I felt a surge of fatherly love for the stranger, and picked him and spun him around the way my father did to me. With the boy in my arms, I felt Zana's arms wrap around me. I smiled, turned, and gave her a kiss. _

_I smiled as my family sat with me for a fresh picnic in the woods. I had a wonderful time. _

_This picnic only got better when I saw Abigail walking to us with her children. I smiled up at her and invited her to the picnic. She moved and sat among my family, then called Everdeen. I looked up, saw the little Everdeen, who was once an awkward kid, walk forward, strong and confident. A woman walked close to him, and she held a small bundle in her arms. That day was perfect, and I wished that it would never end._

When I woke up, there were tears in my eyes. The perfectness of the day was something that my life would not allow. I kept my head on the pillow. Then I remembered something that made me want to puke. It was the day of the Reaping.

The Reaping. Since I was 12, I have always dreaded this day. That stupid line "May the odds be ever in your favor." It was never directed towards me. It wasn't odds that was the reason that kept Z and I from going to the games with our names in the pot so many times. It was luck. And it appeared we were running out. I woke up with Z still in my arms. I smiled down at my princess, so scarred, but so strong. I gently kissed her forehead and whispered, "Wake up. It's time for the annual fashion show."

She smiled and slowly opened her eyes. "Five more minutes." I softly laughed. "Let's go. Maybe we'll be able to get to Abigail's. You know she always wishes us luck on these days." She smiled at that, and went to the bathroom to change. I quickly put my best clothes on, then put my father's knife in its usual spot at my back.

I waited outside our home for Z. After about 20 minutes, she came out in her best, looking absolutely stunning as always.

"Wow. Gorgeous, yet again. Sadly, we can't take professional's for this beauty pageant, Miss Evermore." She giggled a little, walked into my arms, and we shared a small kiss. We walked hand in hand to Abigail's. The baby was asleep, so she wished us luck, and sent us out with a smile.

We took the long way around, preferring to stay together as long as possible. At the registration, we did the usual prick for verification, as if I somehow became the President since last they checked my blood. We went to our different sides of the courtyard, and we stood there. When I looked to her, she signed to me "So when does this fashion show start?" I laughed silently, when noticed the usual "host", Zipporah Combe, coming onto the stage to take the mike. I signed back "Right about now."

The foolish woman tapped on the microphone, then asked if it was on. Everyone rolled their eyes. She did this stupid act every year, trying to make us in District 12 look like we didn't know anything about technology. I looked over at Z, and signed "And may the odds of boredom be ever in everyone's favor." She giggled slightly, but it was enough to make my heart beat faster.

She smiled at us, her stupid bright red hair somehow being outshined by the even dumber dress she wore. Any child in their right mind wouldn't wear something that tight or revealing, especially something that tight around the mines. I managed to see Z signing out of the corner of my eye. "And I thought I was a bomb shell. Looks like there's still an active explosive. That dress should blow and have her covering herself up any day now." I looked dumb founded that Z would say that, but had to consent her thoughts by softly laughing.

"We have a small gift for you. All the way from the Capitol. Oh. Hurry up and play it." I rolled my eyes. I signed to Z. "War. Consuming, stupid, 'help me I don't know how to wipe my own butt' war." She had to resist laughing when the video began. "War, terrible war. Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was the uprising that rocked our land." I just kept signing a stupid version of the speech that everyone had heard. "13 districts learned how to stand and stood against the Capitol, the people who abuse them for their own merriment." She was still stifling a laugh. Towards the end of the video, I finished with our usual finish for this "War, don't rebel, we own you" speech. "This is how everyone remembers and hates the Capitol. This is how they keep us under their thumb." Not as funny, but we both grew serious, and I was about ready to kill a few people right now.

Zipporah took a deep breath, and smiled. The same reaction. She took it even further by saying something completely unnecessary. "I just love that. I watch it almost every day." I reached back for my knife to finish the woman. She loved the fact that millions of innocent sons, fathers, and brothers died trying to give everyone in the districts a better life. I grabbed the hilt, when I noticed Z shaking her head. I sighed, let the knife go, and waited. I stared at the Scarlett witch, and muttered under my breath, "This is nowhere near over."

She stood by two bowls, both made of glass, both holding hundreds of white slips. The reaping bowls. I was scared for Z's life. Our names were in there at least 80 times each. The woman spoke into the mike yet again. "First, the girls." She moved to the girl's reaping bowl, hovered her hand above the slips of papers, and dove her fist right in. When she pulled out a small slip of paper, and walked back to the mike. I always feared this part the most. In some of my worst nightmares, it was my name that was called. In others, it was Zana's. The only reason we hadn't been called was because luck was on our side. However, two little words out of the witch's mouth proved to me that our luck had run out.

"Zana Evermore."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Nightmares Come True"

Zana

Every year at the reaping, my mother would always say to never be scared because the ultimate fear is much worse than anything else. Since I turned twelve, the only thing I was afraid of is losing Xavier because he was all I had left. Looking into my memories of me and my family, all I could think of is how happy we all were. On the day of the reaping our fathers wouldn't be worried for us, because they knew who ever got pick will survive. A little prideful when I think about it, but it would always give me confidence. Knowing that I would have a possibility to win and give my family what they needed was actually all I needed to not be too afraid of the games, I smiled at the memories and looked at Xavier. I wanted to laugh as the witch drew the name for the female tribute because Xavier kept signing mocking jokes and uttering anger toward Zipporah…than I heard it.

"Zana Evermore." My smile faded, I didn't even believe it to be true. Oh God…Oh God! I thought to myself. I wanted to scream, take Xavier and run into the woods and never look back, but those damn peacekeepers were in our way. Then I hear my name again.

"Zana Evermore, please come here, sweetheart" the bitch called my name in pure delight like it was an honor to be called.

I drew my breath in deeply and turned toward Xavier, and see he was turned towards me as well. I could see in his eyes anger and pain, he was frozen in his place, yet I could see his hands slightly shaking. I could tell he had so much to say, but couldn't find it in himself to say it or even sign it. Looking into his eyes I signed to him, "I'll be back," and began walking toward the peacekeepers who were waiting for me. Once I got in the middle of them there was no turning back. I look at the hostess on the stage and kept myself from screaming at her for being too damn happy about this. Each step I took felt like my body weighed a ton and was stiff as rock. I slowly began walking to the stage and I started to think about everything. My mind rushed of what to say to Xavier when we say our goodbyes or how to win the games….or how to win without losing who I am. I always believe human life is precious and shouldn't be taken. Now I have to take life in order to keep mine. My love, Xavier, will have to watch me suffer in an unknown arena…who will be my target first, the Careers or the weak districts. Even the thought of killing someone tore me apart.

I reached the stairs and see my life is soon on the road of horror. I walked up the steps and joined the happy Zipporah on the stage and stood at her left as the female tribute for District Twelve.

"Zana Evermore, our female tribute for District Twelve!" Zipporah announce and applauded by herself. She's way too excited about this, made me want to make her my first kill. "And now for the boys," she said and walked to the giant glass bowl to her right. I looked to Xavier and see him holding the sign of "I love you", first finger, pinky and thumb out from the fist at hand, over his heart. I place the sign over my heart, showing my love back, and watch as Zipporah dives her fist into the bowl of names and yank a small paper back out.

"Our male tribute for District Twelve is…." She said and taking her sweet time opening the paper like this isn't painful enough to stand here showing to the capital their entertainers for the next few weeks.

With my head spinning, my heart pounding, and my hands slightly shaking in fear, all I could do is stand and look into my love's eyes. I didn't want to show any emotion toward the games, I didn't want the capital to see anything from me. I will not be the face for the sick, selfish minds that desire entertainment. I stood still until I heard the next words out of the happy witch's mouth. I felt my stomach sink to my feet and my heart break into two.

"Xavier Miller."

"WHAT?! NO!" I yelled and tried to attack the bitch and yank her hair out. I lunged for Zipporah in anger, I was able to hold her by her throat before a peacekeeper yanked me away.

"NO! NO! CHOOSE ANOTHER NAME!" I demanded from her that she'd try and find any mercy within her cold heart to hear the fear and pain in my voice, but she just rubbed her neck and called out again, "Xavier Miller, please come here."

"NO, PLEASE CHOOSE ANOTHER NAME, PLEASE!" I fight against the grip of the peacekeepers, I escaped one but it was too late, Xavier had already walked to the middle of the crowd. "No, no, nooooo…" I fell to my knees and began hyperventilating. I've always hand anxiety since I lost my family but I haven't had an attack in years, until now.

I can hear Xavier run to my side and hold onto my shoulders whispering "My love, shhhh shhhh, calm down." I look into his eyes and see the pain he feels as well. I couldn't breathe, I could barely see, and it felt as if a ton of weight is crushing my chest. "Please my love this is what they like to see, suffering, don't let them see. Shhh just breathe, relax." he whispered, wiping the tears forming under my eyes from the pain. I nod my head yes in agreement, breathed deeply,and stood up in a total calm state than before. I wipe my eyes and stood in control of my body, breathing deeply and softly. Xavier lets go of me to stand on the right side of Zipporah, the side for the male tribute, and we both look out into the crowd.

"Wonderful, our tributes for District Twelve, Zana Evermore and Xavier Miller." Zipporah announced again. She claps her hands again and turned to us in anger, "Well I would say shake hands but you kind of did that for me, so just go into the rooms for your final goodbyes." She gestures us toward the back but Xavier halted her.

"We stay together and say our goodbyes together, not separated by your stupid walls or pathetic peacekeepers." Xavier said with agitation toward Zipporah. She looked at him with her cold, blue eyes and grunted, waving her hand in acceptance. "I didn't say I needed your permission," he stated holding my hand as we walked to the building.

Looking back at the crowd, I could see no one is broken. Why would they be, our family was always envied by everyone. Yet, none didn't have the mordacity to do what we've been doing for twelve years, more so for our fathers. All this time I kept thinking of what would happen if either one of us were chosen. My mother and I would always cry at whoever is chosen because we see the light and beauty in every child. When I would imagine one of us chosen as a tribute, I envisioned wailing of some sort, or even a sigh of pain, but I heard nothing. Even with the possibility of both of us dying in a few weeks, no one didn't mind sending off two orphaned kids… as long as they weren't their own children. In the end everyone cares for themselves.

We walked into the building and into a small room. Once the peacekeepers left, Xavier and I look at each other and softly began to cry. We joined arms and held each other close. "What are we going to do X?" I sobbed, "I can't live without you." I buried my face into his shoulder as I drew short breathes and clutched his shoulders in pain.

"I can't live without you either Z," he says in pure agony, and holds my head and back. We stayed in each other's arms sobbing for a few minutes, but than we were interrupted by a guard.

"You have two minutes," he says, "not a moment more." When we look at who's at the door we see Abigail and Everdeen.

"Wh- what are you doing here?" I asked recovering from the sobs.

"You didn't think we would come say goodbye? You both are our family and we wouldn't miss seeing you before you….leave." she says with hesitation.

"You're not coming back are you?" Everdeen asked in a low tone.

"We don't know just yet, but," X says crouching down to Everdeen;s height, "Will you keep us alive…..in here?" he says pointing at his heart. He nods and turns to me.

"Can I have Katniss back, so I can keep you alive even after I'm gone?" he asked with shyness.

I smiled and whisper, "Of course." He smiles and hugs me tightly. Everdeen was young but he was wiser than anyone believes. We hug the both of them but it wasn't enough.

"Times up!" the guard demanded.

"Wait no, please not yet!" I pleaded holding onto Everdeen.

"Its ok, Sweety. We have to go." Abigail said in a calm voice.

"No, please." I look down at Everdeen and feel him yanked from my arms. "NO!" I reach for the both of them and feel X holding me back. Watching them go was almost close to watching my family taken away by the explosion. Tears began to run down my cheeks and I couldn't control my legs enough to move to the chair just a few feet away. Instead my knees gave out and I slowly fell to the floor with Xavier holding onto me. My heart is weakened and I began to feel cold and empty.

"My love?" I hear X's voice and I remembered I'm not alone in this. I look up at him and see he's being strong for my wellbeing. I didn't want him to hold his feelings in, this is the first he's held anything from me, let alone for me. He helps me back on my feet and brings me to his chest. "We're going to be ok." A small grin penetrates through my lifeless face from his reassuring words and calms me down a bit. Knock, Knock, Knock! I jolted from the sound and see the guards gesturing to the back of the building.

"Let see what The Capital has to give us," X says and intertwines our fingers. Helping me start moving toward the direction the guards were leading us to.

Slowly, we walked where ever the peacekeepers leads us and we stop right in front of a train. It's either knew or well taken care of. The metal sparkled from the sides and the windows looked spotless. When the doors slid to the side, it revealed what everyone in District Twelve would imagine in their wildest dreams.

Walking through the door, you can see fresh flowers blooming all around. The fragrance circled all around and into my nose, enriching me of the pure cent of roses and lilies. Silver everywhere you look, with velvet and lavender carpeting on the ground. There was this massive twelve seating, red wooden table in the middle of the room with food to feed the whole district….twice! I froze where I stood. Not knowing how to react to what I'm seeing. To consume every piece of food I see or to just sit and stare at the "gifts" the capital gives to let you live out your last days, being spoiled with the life of privilege.

As I stood there I feel X squeeze my hand. Not in assurance, in anger. He knew they were making use of the Capital Entertainment.

"Come back to me." I whispered and in a snap, X comes back to reality looking down at me. "I need my hand to shoot, remember?" I said showing our combined hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He loosens his grip but still holds onto my hand. "I just almost dove onto the table to shove everything in my mouth, but I didn't want the Capital to see me act like an animal. It's bad enough we're being treated like them." He says taking a deep breath.

"Come, come, sit. Don't let this food go to waste, you don't want this to end up in the trash." I hear Zipporah calling us at the table.

"You would throw food away if you cannot eat it yourself?" X asked in anger.

"Oh, come on. This food is meant for you. Come eat already, aren't you getting tired of being these stubborn kids? We need to begin discussing about the games and watch the reaping of the other districts," the witch said in delight like it was a pleasure to serve the capital and its entertainment.

"Come on love, we need to build up more strength than ever. Let's use this insult to our advantage." I whispered behind his shoulder. I could see him lean his head a little to me, so I know he could hear me.

"Alright, but stay close to me?" He whispers to me.

"Always." I answered.

Sitting there with the pile of food in front of us felt almost normal, but at our table it was squirrels, birds, deer, and sometimes fish if we feel in the mood for it. Instead there was massive steaks, different vegetables of all sorts, mash potatoes, a whole pig in the middle of the table, caviar, yams, more and more food. I just sat there slowly eating the steak and savoring the delicious texture and seasonings it had, with the soft mash potatoes and the cooked vegetables. X and I both finished our plates, not realizing how fast we ate. Even though we finished our own plates of steaks, mash potatoes, and veggies, there was still a lot more food left, including the giant pig in the middle. We sat back and finally snapped out of our food trance and notice Zipporah staring at us.

"Well, maybe now you won't get on my nerves." She smirk and continue to eat.

X was too full to attack her or say a comment back, so we just sat there with our bellies full. Than we hear Zipporah.

"Well, by now, we would introduce the mentor of the tributes but unfortunately we don't have a mentor for you both." She said looking into her food, "did you enjoy yourselves?"

X sat up in his chair and eyes Zipporah, "Yes, I enjoyed this food the capital gives to tributes instead of our district people who die every day even without your pathetic games."

Zipporah gasped and smacks her napkin on the table and stands up, "Damn kids!" and stomps her 6 inch heels across the room to a door on the opposite side of the train cart.

X and I slowly stood up and walk to the next cart of the train where the living room is. A few sofas around, a giant couch with a love seat against the wall and a marble coffee table in front of the couch. We both sat in the love seat and held each other. We didn't say much for about a few hours, just sat there, playing with each other's fingertips and placing them together at some times, calming down enough to go into our own little trance of peace and happiness. Giggling and playing with each other's fingers, Zipporah comes in angered. Once she sees us in our loving and calm state, her eyes and attitude changed. We looked to her and we could tell she saw why we are so hard on her, why we are acting the way we are.

"You two… are really together?" she asked, slowly walking to the nearby sofa.

We look at each other and X grab my left hand and held it out, showing her the engagement ring I had on. She looks at the ring and we don't know what to call her reaction. It wasn't sympathy or remorse, no heart break, no shock, no emotion what so ever. She just stood there, still, and cold.

She takes a breath and says, "Changes nothing, games must go on. We will watch the other reapings tomorrow so that you may see who can be the ones to take you two out of this world." She turns and walks away without another word or sound.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, in a low tone when Zipporah is out of the room.

X looks to me and says with hesitation, "Maybe we should just let it happen."

"What?" I said in disbelief.

"Come on Zana, we can't live without each other and you know the games only allow one victor." He says looking to me.

"But what about our home?" I said with tears slowly filling my eyes.

"Our home is where we are. That house was only our home because we made it that way. A home isn't just a place it's where the heart is," X says and slowly cups my cheek, "and my heart is with you."

I look into his eyes and see the love he holds in his words. I place my forehead on his whispering, "And my heart is with you. Always?"

"And forever." X whispers and kisses me deeply.

"So, we just let it happen, no fuss, no fighting, just let it be?" I asked.

"Well of course we have to be together when it happens but basically, yes, just let it happen. It'll be over before we know it." He grins at his words and I soon felt relief.

I smiled and I let everything go. The worry the pain, the fear, everything go. We would be together until the end. "Well, let's make these last two weeks of our lives the best two weeks of our lives." I stated and got up smiling.

"And how may we do that?" X says looking up to me.

I giggled and looked outside. "By living the lives we always wanted."

"Happy?" he questioned.

"Free..."


End file.
